Coffee Tales
by BregoAction
Summary: OneShot(s) about Halt and Will, and their little gang. Maybe more will follow. R&R please!
1. A proud family

**Coffee tales**

Halt scooped the toddler in his arms, and looked at her with a soft look in his eyes.  
He was never the man who showed his emotions, he always had his poker face, it was quite handy for his job. Sometimes he would just let it slip away for a sec, because he wanted to, but also because now and then he couldn't control his emotions enough. Most of times this was when he was proud of Will, or had a sweet moment with Pauline, his wife. But this toddler, Amia Pauline Treaty, could easily break his mask. The three year old laid sleeping in his arms, her little thumb in her mouth, while sucking on it gently. Her brown curls were spread over Halts arms, while he walked through his apartment. "Are you going to bring her to bed?", Pauline asked, while watching her husband with his granddaughter. This was probably the first time someone would call Halt adorable, but this was just that. She found it so cute that her grumpy, old husband would melt with Amia nearby. "I don't know, shouldn't we just wait? It can be over any moment now." Pauline chuckled, "You're just searching for an excuse to hold her a little longer in your arms, I know what you're trying, love." Halt looked busted, but a ghost of a smile was found on his face. "Well, maybe I do. Does it matter? Who wouldn't hold this little angel." Pauline's look softened, "Halt, it's late, the least you can do is lay her under a blanket on the couch, today was an exciting day for her. And quite busy too." Halt sighed, and shot a glare at his wife, even though he knew she was right. Pauline raised an eyebrow, something she learned from _him_. "Okay, okay", he said hastily. Carefully, overprotective as he was for the little girl, he laid her down on the couch. He took a woolen blanket from their spare room and tugged her in. when he was done, he walked over to his wife, who was sitting in a chair, and laid his arm on her shoulder. "They take their time, don't they." Pauline playfully punched his arm, "you don't plan such things." Halt rolled his eyes, murmuring something Pauline ignored, she was used to Halt's comments.

Finally, one hour later that evening, the door slammed open. There, in the opening, stood a proud looking ex-apprentice. "I have a son", he announced smiling widely. Pauline and Halt smiled back and congratulated him, Pauline gave him a hug and Halt kneed his shoulder. "Can we see him? And Alyss? Is she okay? It took quite some time, didn't it?" Pauline asked. Will chuckled, "Alyss is fine, just exhausted. Of course you can see him. How's Amia?" Halt pointed to the couch, "little one has been sleeping for over an hour now, but I have a slight feeling that she won't mind being woken up to see her baby brother." Amia had been bouncing around the whole afternoon and evening, while Alyss was giving birth to her second child. Will had brought her quickly to her grandparents, since she couldn't be with the birth. Not surprisingly, Halt and Pauline had been shocked to finally see her asleep. She was tired from being hyper about her baby sibling, she had said the baby was very slow and she hoped he'd have a fast horse in the future, because waiting was very boring.  
Will laughed and walked over to the little body with a steady breathing. "Amia…", he whispered. She slowly blinked her eyes and lifted her head a little. "Pwawpa?", she asked, her thumb still in her mouth. "Do you want to see your baby brother?" Will asked. Immediately, Amia was wide awake and she jumped into her father's arms. "Yes yes yes!", she screamed. Everyone in the apartment laughed and they walked to the infirmary, where a shining Alyss waited for them. In her arms laid a beautiful boy named Daniël Halt Treaty.

**~~~The End~~~**

**_So I know 'Daniël Halt Treaty' is not exactly an original name. it's used for other stories. But I thought about names and just couldn't find a better one, I think if John Flanagan would ever give Will a son, he would give him this name. So I really didn't mean to copy anything. Don't be mad. Don't kill me. I like my life, ya know. _**

**_Soooooo I really wonder what you think of this oneshot. Should I write more one shots? All my stories ( … not that much, but though) are extremely out of character, especially Halt. Is this an improvement? I know my English is not the best, sometimes pretty bad, but I do my best. _**

**_I hope you enjoyed it, i really do. I have some other RA stories/oneshots, you might want to read those too. I'd love reviews, and if you have a nice RA story, you may ofcourse say that, I'd love to read it. _**

**_Xoxo Kirsten._**


	2. A certain apprentice

**Coffee tales chap 2**

Somewhere in a forest near castle Redmont, were two riders. They were hard to see though, as they were hooded in a green, camouflaged cloak. The two horses, or actually, ponies, stepped slowly over the path. You could clearly see they were exhausted, not only the ponies, but their riders too.

One of them seemed rather old, and if you could see through his cloak, you'd see a slightly tanned man, around forty-five and with slightly messy, dark-gray hair, that once was black, including a beard. His eyes, dark as onyx, seemed to observe their environment frequently.

The figure next to him was much younger, he seemed to be around seventeen, with big, brown eyes, brown hair and a lighter skin. Both of the riders were rather small, but also very muscled.

"Halt?", the young one asked. The older man, who was called Halt, huffed. The boy took this as a sign to speak further, and made his pony walk a little faster so he could face Halt. "Halt, I know I'm supposed to train further when we get home, but I eh, I wanted to ask you something." The boy chewed his lip nervously. Halt sighed deeply, his eyes still on the road, and murmured: "I figured…" The boy blushed, and quickly spoke again, "I really, really want to meet my friends of the orphanage again, it has been a long time since I saw them last, and I quite miss them. Could you _please _give me one free afternoon? Or morning? Or maybe I could see them for lunch, doesn't matter, I really want to see them and-" Halt quickly cut him off, "I will consider it. If you train hard enough next week." The boy started to grin, "- but" Halt went on, and immediately Will, the younger one, started to panick. "But, are you sure you want to see your 'friends' again? Not one, certain young lady?" Deep under his cloak, Halt smirked as he saw Will blush fiery. "Eh, wh-what do you exactly mean Halt? Sir?"

Oh yeah, Halt thought, he enjoyed that Will really began panicking now, even calling him 'sir'. "Well", he started innocently, "last time at the castle I saw you were pretty occupied with a certain apprentice of Pauline…" Halt almost laughed when he saw the deep red color of Wills cheeks, _almost_. "Eh, I don't know what you're talking about", Will quickly said, and he went off in a little scurry with his pony, Tug.

Halt could only smirk.

**Okay, it's quite short, but I really wanted to post it, haha (: Let me know what you think of this! **


End file.
